


Is Sorry Really Enough?

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: A companion piece to 'Hurt'. Set a couple of weeks after Escaped. Ducky was correct. Gibbs is avoiding him.





	Is Sorry Really Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

He's right. 

I am avoiding him. 

But I don't know what else to do.

I walked out on him. Packed up and left.

Left my home.

Left my job.

Left people who cared about me.

Left him.

And all without a word.

All without saying goodbye.

All without saying goodbye to the person I love more than life. More than I can even explain.

Always said I was a bastard.

And now I'm back. But I don't know what to say to him.

"Hey, Duck, sorry I left you."

Yeah, right. Like that'll do.

Anyway, I can't. Because it's partly a lie.

Oh, I am sorry I left him. And yet at the same time I'm not. 

I had to. But I don't know how to explain that.

Don't know how to explain that to myself. So how the hell can I explain it to him?

So I avoid him. 

It's easier.

Except it isn't. 

And the longer I go on avoiding him that harder it'll be.

The more distance they'll be between us.

The more coldness.

The more pain.

The more heartache.

The more suffering.

The more hurt.

Maybe I should find a way. Say something. Anything. 

But if I talk to him; tell him; say I'm sorry, then . . .

Then he might expect me to go straight back to his bed.

And I don't know if I can. Not yet. It wouldn't be right.

I love him too much to cheat on him. To lie to him.

And if I sleep with him now, I'm not sure that it'll be him I'm thinking of. And I won't do that to him.

Far better to stay away. 

To keep my distance. 

To avoid him. 

Until . . .

Until I've got her back where she belongs.

Until I . . . 

Anyway, is sorry really enough?


End file.
